


Dream Come True

by S_222



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie's alive, First Kiss, Fluff, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Teasing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222
Summary: A first kiss that escalates into not being able to keep hands off of one another.





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Because we deserved a Reddie kiss in the movie.

The losers had emerged through that front door in frantic sprints, spilling out of the collapsing structure as if they were liquid being poured out onto the cement.

First came Bill, practically body checking the door open and leaping over the porch steps. Bev and Ben close behind, hands secured in a tight grip as they raced down the steps. Mike comes toppling out, somehow looking more put together than any of the others despite the insane amount of close calls he had.

And then there was Richie and Eddie…. clinging onto one another with grabby hands and ungraciously missing one of the steps on their way down. Richie hit the cement first with a loud “oof”, refusing to let his grip on Eddie faulter as the smaller mans weight crashed down on top of him. There bodies rolled with speed down the pathway stopping at a perfect distance to join the rest of their friends.

The only sound was that of their own gasping breaths and the house crashing down beside them. It felt good to breath in the fresh air, feel the breeze on their damp and muddy skin and the wind flowing through their hair. 

Everyone had been standing on their sore feet, slightly heaved over to catch their breaths and watch as the ground swallowed up the once standing house of horror. Everyone except for Richie and Eddie who were both lying on the ground and stuck in each other’s gaze. 

The way they had stopped had Eddie hunched over Richie, closely mimicking their position after Eddie had saved Richie from the deadlights. Only this time they had a clear view of one another’s faces.

The morning light of the sunrise had cast perfect rays of lights from around Eddie as the man known as “trash mouth” stared up at him with mouth slightly agape. He could see particles of dust in the air around them creating a sparkly glow that only deepened his trance. It was like something out of a movie, the pair breathless on top of one another unable to break eye contact - and not wanting to either, for that matter.

Eddie looked equally in a daze; callused palms pushed into the rough cement on either side of Richie. His expression was soft at first, mirroring his friends. He watched as the man underneath him pushed a tongue between lips, licking at the chapped and pink skin. Eddie’s expression shifted as he watched his tongue move, changing to that of someone lost in deep thought. He looked as if he was weighing the pros and cons of a decision he knew could alter everything.

Somewhere in the distance their friends had begun to move, checking in with one another and examining their wounds now that they were out of the dark and in the clear.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked a shaken-up Bev. Her response had come in the form of a hug, flinging her arms around him in a tight grip that he gladly returned. Not far away was Bill silently celebrating with Mike, a large smile on both their faces as they embraced one another in sweet victorious relief.

Too busy lost in one another, Richie and Eddie’s surroundings seemed to fade as if they were the only two people here right now - hit with a tide of emotions. They had fulfilled their long-made promise to the group and lived to see another day. Richie would go back to his comedy acts, Eddie back to his wife, and things would resume as normal.

Except that was far from what either wanted now.

It had been easy to go about their lives when they had forgotten about each other’s existence. Coasting through day-to-day with that hollow empty feeling as if something had been missing, but never really knowing what exactly that something was.

When Eddie thought about returning home to Myra, his stomach churned, and he realized how wrong he had been to have settled in marriage. And when Richie thought about returning back with the knowledge that Eddie would be out there somewhere and not by his side, being pushed around by his agent at comedy shows he didn’t even get the freedom to write his own scripts for, was when he struggled to hold back a rush of emotions.

They had found the missing piece to their no longer dull lives, and there was no letting that go now.

The adrenaline was still coursing through Richie’s veins, heart beating out of his chest when Eddie moved his hands from the ground to grasp his shoulders, shirt wrinkling beneath his tight grip.

He stared up at him with big brown eyes, trying to force words out of his parched throat.

“We did it, Eds”

And then Richie’s eyes somehow grew even wider as the weight on his shoulder grew heavy with Eddie leaning in to firmly bring his lips against his. A kiss that had been very much delayed. 27 years in-fact.

Richie let his eyes shut and placed a hand on his uninjured cheek, allowing himself to bask in the feeling of finally kissing Eddie. It was hard to focus on his movement when his mind kept screaming at himself as to why they had never done this sooner. Magical couldn’t even begin to describe it. He felt as if he was a teenager again with the butterflies in his stomach. He had kissed men before, but never like this. Those moments weren’t even comparable, because none of them were Eddie.

And Eddie, who had never kissed a man before in his life, felt pretty damn confident in this moment that kissing any other person in the world would never feel this good. Not even with his wife.

“Eds...” he breathed against swollen lips, pulling away just enough so he could look into those soft eyes he loved so much.Richie was breathless beneath him as he stared up, hand tightening threw black hair and mind conflicting with wanting to get lost in those brown eyes, or yank him back down to kiss the life out of him. “Don’t call me Eds again” Eddie replied, equally as breathless. A part of him loved it though, although he would never admit to it.

Richie simply replied with a firm hand at the back of his neck, pulling him down again. “Yeah, yeah”

With energy completely exhausted from their escape, it came as a surprise to both at the urgency in which their lips reconnected. The desire was enough to breathe life back into their bodies as mouths moved against one another more insistently.

The other losers had been silently watching the scene before them in delight for the pair. If Stanley had been there, he surely would have been the one to say what they had all been thinking. _“Fucking finally!”_

With all that built up tension, it came as no surprise to the group that they’d want to draw the process out. At one point, Bev had approached them and flat out gave an over-exaggerated “Ahem” to bring them back to reality. Several snaps of her fingers later, and they were still going at it, Bev flashing a wide-eyed look at the rest of the losers as if to say S_ERIOUSLY_?!

As understanding as everyone was of their desire to be close and make up for all the missed years, they could only stand around watching for so long without growing uncomfortable when a _‘sweet innocent first kiss’’ _had escalated into _‘passionate pre-porno kissing_’.

The deep groan that escaped Richie’s lips had been the final straw.

Bev knelt down so her voice was right in their ear as she spoke. “I know this is a cliché saying and all…” she paused, grimacing at how it looked like they were trying to eat each others faces. “…but could you guys seriously get a room?!”

Richie seemed determine to continue kissing despite her words, but it was Eddie who had reluctantly been the one to pull away, leaving the man beneath him chasing after his lips with a quiet whine.

“Sorry- “he cleared his throat, voice hoarse and dry. “Sorry guys”

Richie watched as Eddie’s cheeks turned a shade of pink upon looking at all the peering eyes and scrambled to his feet. His sudden rise had the blood rushing back to his head as arms flung out ungracefully to keep himself from wobbling. Luckily, Richie had joined him in standing up and grabbed him by the waist to steady him.

“I’m happy for you guys” Bev place a hand on both their shoulders.

“We all are” Ben stepped forwards, smiling at his friends who seemed to be glowing after just one kiss. He understands exactly how they felt, because he had felt that same feeling upon collapsing on top of Beverly back in the house.

Richie cleared his throat. “Gee, thanks guys”. And then he turns to Eddie as he runs a hand through his messed-up hair. “So, how about that room then, huh Eds?”

While Eddie had been embarrassed, Richie seemed to have no shame, even as the other’s collectively rolled their eyes at him for not being able to keep it in his pants. Eddie doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t even need to as Richie is quickly grabbing him by his hand to pull him along and calling out from over his shoulder. “We’ll catch you guys later”

By this point, Eddie had gone bright red, yet he allowed Richie to lead him back to the house because although not as vocal, he was still equally as eager to continue their kissing.

Back at the Derry house, the two had retreated to Eddie’s room after concluding it was probably the cleaner of the two. Richie had been eager to pick up where they had last left off, but Eddie had insisted that they shower first before making themselves comfortable. He couldn’t bear to stay a second longer in his filthy clothes that reeked of sweat and death, so Eddie had gone first and then plopped himself on the sofa waiting for Richie.

“Are you sure you don’t want to jump back in and join me?” he called out from the bathroom; voice laced with seduction as it echoed through the shower. Richie had left the door open probably hoping that Eddie would actually take him up on his offer.

“You wish, Tozier!” he called back, propping himself upright on a pillow and flicked the TV on.

Not 10 minutes had passed, and the water was being shut off, curtain rustling open. _Someone’s in a hurry _Eddie thought, smiling to himself.

He didn’t need to look behind him to know that Richie had entered the room, the scent of his shampoo filling the air. He watched as he maneuvered around the couch and into view, admiring the cute flannel PJ pants that loosely hung off his tall frame, tight grey undershirt marked with tiny specks of water from his still damp skin. Richie had slipped them on in a hurry eager to re-join Eddie.

“Did you use soap this time?” Eddie teased, couch dipping slightly as Richie sat pressed up against him, thigh brushing against thigh.

“You tell me” His arm had suddenly snaked around the smaller man’s neck, tugging him in towards his chest.

Eddie’s face was smothered into his grey shirt, held tight and unable to pull away. He didn’t dare attempt to pull away though, because Richie was warm and smelled like a fresh meadow, and there was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, better than being held in his arms. He would gladly suffocate here and now, because for the first time in 27 years, he felt like he was finally home.

Eddie inhaled the scent of his lover deeply and nuzzled up from his chest and in against his neck instead. “You smell good”, he admitted. His cheek felt warm pressing against the skin there, and he allowed his eyes to shut tight and enjoy the feeling.

Embracing was comforting, but it still wasn’t enough to sate that burning desire they both felt stirring inside. The need to be closer. And after a couple of minutes, Eddie had pulled away slightly, staring into the eyes of the person he very well may be in love with. He smiled at him sweetly as Richie’s hands came up to gently hold his face, mindful of his injured cheek.

They hadn’t kissed since their first steamy lip-locking session on the pavement, and Richie was more than ready to get back to it.

“Come here, you” he ordered, guiding Eddie in to meet his no longer chapped lips.

Now that the two had in fact, gotten a room, there was no one around to interrupt or be mindful of. They kissed, and they kissed, and they kissed, and the room began to spin around them as they breathed each other in. In the faint distance, the TV was tuned into some Derry news channel that could barely be heard over the sounds of wet lips moving together. Richie had one hand rested on Eddie’s thigh, the other using gentle fingers to trace at the back of his neck causing every hair on his body to rise.

Eddie hesitated with his hands at first, not knowing what to do them until he settles for seizing the collar of Richie’s shirt and bunching the fabric tight in his clasp. He pulls him in needing to feel him closer which draws out a raspy groan from somewhere deep in the other man’s throat.

As they continue, Richie doesn’t hold back the sounds of pleasure that come out of his mouth brought out from kissing the love of his life.

At one point, Eddie had to pull away at a particular loud moan that had him laughing out in his face.

“Jesus, have you always been this horny?” Even with the light from the TV creating a glare on his glasses, he could still make out the lust in those eyes.

“If you think I’m bad, you should hear your mom”

“Gross dude!” Eddie snapped. “Don’t talk about my mom when we’re making out”

Richie bit his lip to seize his laughter, leaning in to pinch his bandage-free cheek. “I like bugging you though. You get so pouty and cute”

He called him cute. He had always called him cute. So why was Eddie flustered at the compliment now? He could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he tried pulling away from the affectionate pinch and knew that before Richie even opened his mouth, he had noticed his embarrassment.

“Are you blushing, Eddie Spaghetti?”

“Do NOT call me that” he huffed, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the couch in defeat.

“Would you rather me call you Eds?” Richie had obviously noticed a weak spot in his embarrassment, refusing to hold back now. “My little Eds. So cute, cute, cute”

Eddie swatted away the hand that tried to go back to his cheek, wearing that same familiar pout as he glared at a laughing Richie clearly enjoying himself. And then, he was suddenly overcome with the urge to shut him up once and for all.

The next thing Richie knew, Eddie had flung one leg across his legs and was firmly straddling his lap. His laughter stops in time to catch the lips that don’t hesitate to come smashing down against him. Richie could feel his heart leap in his throat, breathless, shaky hands gripping the thighs on either side of him as he kisses back with desperation. Their new position makes deepening the kiss easier as Richie’s head tilts back to rest again the couch letting Eddie take the lead and tower over him. His neck is completely exposed, and Eddie takes full advantage, leaning into plant sloppy kisses at the sensitive skin. It doesn’t take long at all for those deep groans to return, a hand fisting threw damp hair to hold him still.

“God Eddie- “Richie’s eyelids flutter with overwhelming pleasure, hips bucking up the slightest bit as he feels himself already half-hard. It’s all so erotic - their panting breaths, rocking hips, and roaming hands.

And then, even in his dazed state, Richie is being classic Richie as he puts on his best mom voice. “Eddie Kaspbrak! You get down from that man right now!”

The giggling in his throat sends vibrations against Eddie’s lips that had been sucking near a spot above his Adams apple. “Oh ha-ha” he pulls away with a roll of his eyes. If he hadn’t been as hard as he was now, he probably would have retreated to teach Richie a lesson. But he was equally as desperate and too far into this to even consider that option. Instead, he gives a particular strong roll of his hips that wipes the smug expression clean off of Richie’s face. 

“Bed. Now” and Eddie is being lifted into the air with legs wrapped tight around Richie. Sloppy kisses are exchanged until his back finds the mattress, and Richie pulls away so he can admire the sight of Eddie underneath him. His own damp hair is stuck to his forehead, glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose as he blinks down stunned at the fact that this is actually going to happen.

“All your dreams are about to come true, Tozier” Eddie said, pushing up his falling glasses.

Richie smiles warmly. “They already came true the second I saw you in that restaurant”.

This time, it is Richie’s turn to blush as Eddie stares up at him in complete awe.

“You’re such a sap” he tells him, his own eyes glazed over with tears that threaten to spill.

“Tell anyone, and I’ll fight you Kaspbrak”

“I can take you” he confidently fires back.

“Yeah?” Richie grabs onto Eddie’s hands, easily pinning them above his head.

“Because I’m about to take you”

And he does, both of them a whimpering mess as they make love to one another, and it is better than either one of them had ever imagined it would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can find me on twitter here ----> https://twitter.com/BaeHader


End file.
